Good Morning Sunshine
by Duchess of Comma Splice
Summary: George and Alanna making plans for and having their wedding... kind of fluffy... okay mostly fluff. AG!
1. Plans

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Good Morning Sunshine 

It was Mid-Winter and Alanna and George were putting the final touches on their wedding plans. It had taken them all of one hour to plan. They had both agreed that it would be a small wedding and that it would take place in their home of Pirate's Swoop.

King Jonathan and Queen Thayet would be invited as well as Coram and Rispah. Alanna hadn't seen her old friend and his wife for some time. Their friends: Gary, Raoul, and Buri would all be invited. Her adopted father Myles and George's mother would most certainly be there. "You're sure this is what you want. Right?" George asked when they were all finished.

"I've never been so sure about something in my life, my love," Alanna said; and meant it. George pulled her into a massive hug and then kissed her thoroughly, his eyes sparkling with relief.

"That, Sweet, is the correct answer," George said and kissed her again.

"What are we wearing for our own wedding?" Alanna asked abruptly.

"If you showed up there with nothing on at all, I would marry you anyway," George said loyally. Allana laughed and punched him in the arm with a soft fist.

"I bet you'd like it if I showed up with nothing on," she said jokingly.

"Well, now that you mention it…" George picked her up and tossed her gently on their bed.

The two lovers emerged from their room hours later to eat. "Fun as that was, you didn't answer my question," said Alanna with a grin.


	2. Alone With My Thoughts

NOTE: I updated the first chapter

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places. The dress I own.

Chapter Two: Alone With My Thoughts.

Alanna looked at herself in the mirror. She was a vision in royal purple; her dress was long and flowing and it made her feel beautiful. The top was two thick straps with a square neckline that went down far enough that you could see some breast, but not enough to suggest anything other than sheer beauty. The torso was fitted down to the waist where the skirt became puffy and swished when she walked. She had been waiting for a month for this day and was looking forward to it. As excited as she was for the wedding; part of the anticipation was getting it over with. She hated playing the hostess and she was not very good at it. That was George's area of expertise.

She had also been thinking about children for a while. She knew George wanted children but she was nervous that she would be a bad mother. She shared this information with George a while ago and he reassured her that she would make a fine mother. Alanna was not convinced however. She was so shy around children. Alanna sighed and put in the earrings that her adopted father Myles of Olau had gotten for her after she got them pierced. Some one knocked on the door. "Come in," Alanna said absently. Queen Thayet and her friend Buri along with Ms. Cooper and Rispah.

"You look amazing!" said Thayet.

"Yes you do," said Buri.

"I can't wait for the wedding. I have never seen George happier than when he's with you or talking about you; and believe me, he can go on for hours," said Elaini Cooper looking into Alanna's eyes with pride and joy in every ounce of her eyes.

"I'll bet you anything George can't wait till AFTER the wedding," said Rispah with a wink, "and in this dress I can't exactly blame him."

"Thank you for you warm regards but I think I just need to spend the rest of my time as a single woman alone."

The women all filed out of Alanna's room and Alanna was left alone again with her thoughts. I'm ready, she thought, I'm ready to be married! She leaped up and ran out of her room. She ran on silent feet through the halls until she reached the room that George was supposed to get dressed in. She knocked on his door urgently; like the men she knew always knocked. "Come in at your own risk," he said as if he guessed it was her knocking. She flung open the door and leaped into the room. He was dressed and sitting at his table. She ran up to him and kissed him as if she had never kissed him before. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I love you," she said and meant it with ever fiber of her being.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own any people or places.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated! My muse got lost and, being a guy, would not stop for directions. Alas, finally, it has arrived with muffins for everyone! Oh, and this lovely story…

CHAPTER THREE 

Alanna and George did not hear King Jonathan enter the room. They did, however, blush furiously when he cleared his throat noisily. They thought about how this would look to a person coming into the room; George kissing Alanna's neck and Alanna with her hands up the back of his shirt, rubbing his back. Alanna was the first to break the very uncomfortable silence. "Well, I had better be getting back to my room…"

"I thought you were 'spending the rest of your time single as a single woman ALONE,'" said Jon sternly, with raised eyebrows. All of a sudden he broke into loud raucous laughter. He began to walk out the door. "Well I won't tell if you won't."

There was a startled silence between the two lovers. After a few seconds, George closed the gap that had formed between them, kissed Alanna lightly and said, "Well perhaps you should go, the wedding will be starting in about ten minutes."

"All right, but I only want one more thing before I leave," the shocked look on her face disappeared and her lips formed a large, impish smile. She grabbed the back of George's head and pulled him into a big, passionate kiss. She broke it a few seconds later and skipped out the door.

…….

Alanna had straightened her dress and was now standing with Myles, waiting for the musicians to begin playing music. The violinist began her slow tune and Myles and Alanna began walking down the aisle. Alanna could see George at the end, waiting for her with a mixture of excitement and nervous anticipation on his face, and everyone in the audience was smiling. Jonathan had NOT kept his word, and soon everyone knew what had been going on in George's dressing room. Alanna was too caught up in her wedding to think about that now, but she would get Jonathan back later.

As she looked at George down the aisle, she thought about all of the times they had been through together. She thought about the Dancing Dove. She thought about him teaching her to fight. She thought about their first kiss… she'd had her hands full and he kissed her.

She was at the altar now and George placed his hands in hers. Everything went hazy except for George. She had gone temporarily deaf. She was so caught up that next thing she knew, George leaned over to her and whispered "You should say 'I do' about now." Her beloved's words tickled her ears and sent a chill up and down her spine.

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Alanna was swept into a deep, fiery kiss. This was a very unlike George and Alanna suspected that he was doing this simply for the audience's enjoyment. Alanna enjoyed it though, and had a private thought that maybe he should put kisses like that on the menu once in a while. As she was placed onto her feet she felt herself blushing and giggled like a little girl. His kiss had made her weak in the knees and he had to catch her and hold her up for a while. Alanna suddenly became aware of the people around her. Some were crying, some were smiling and Jonathan was laughing again and holding his sobbing wife.

The next few hours were somewhat of a blur to Alanna. She had a bit to drink at the beginning of the night and by the end she was drunk. More drunk then they had ever seen her. Little did they know that she hadn't actually had that much to drink. She was high on ecstasy. (a/n: NOT THE DRUG, THE EMOTION!) After everyone was gone, George and Alanna walked up to their rooms. George held open the door and gave Alanna a deep bow. "Enter please Mrs. Cooper, Baroness of Pirate's Swoop."

"But after you Mr. Lioness." They both laughed and walked into their room for he first time as husband and wife.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Howdy! I am so frustrated with my head, you cannot even believe! When I liked this one guy I wrote okay stuff right? Well, now I am over him and all hell has broken loose with my writing. In short, I suck now that he's gone. Wow, how poetic of me. Right now, I am struggling through a Daine/Numair fic. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic so far! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING! I cross my heart and hope to fry! I promise you at least one more chapter! Okay? I could not leave my adoring fans (yeah, right) hanging! I have been through three different Lily/James fics and a Luna/Harry fic and they are all horrible. They will not be published. EVER! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
